


Starlit Scars

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Addiction, Backstory, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Horde, Roleplay, Suramar (Warcraft), magic addiction, nightborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: Vansia wasn't exactly a vain man, not by Shal'dorei standards, but anyone would begin to feel bad about what being cut off has done.





	Starlit Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Got to thinking about some of the scarring my RP character has, and how he might have gotten them.

The darkness of Shal’aran was simultaneously comforting and oppressive. The knowledge that they weren’t easily found down here. That even as Nightfallen they were safe from the eyes of Elisande. They weren’t going to be taken and put on display, they weren’t going to be used as fodder for the Legion’s machines. They were safe. 

However at the same time, it meant their doom. Here they were so far away from the Nightwell. Even with the regular supply runs and the very careful rationing, Vansia could feel himself growing weaker and weaker by the hour. 

Hungrier and hungrier. It never ended. Mana was getting to be all he could think about. Biting at his scarred lips he fought back the thoughts in shame.

He scratched at his neck, a nervous tick that he’d picked up since his exile. Already his face was a mark of shame, now he shivvers alone. Useless to the Dusklily, unable to make the trip safely down to the edge of the city. As if the Kaldorei or Sin’dorei forces would even want to look at his people, or him rather. 

Drawing back his hand he saw deep crimson just coating his fingertips. It took him a moment or two to realize what he’d done. Before he could stop himself he’d licked it off, hoping that he could get some kind of source of mana. The very second that Vansia tasted his own blood, tears came to his eyes and a choked sob escaped his throat. Was it really going to be like this? Till he was nothing but a mana-starved monster? The fact that he'd fallen so far that it wasn't even silver anymore further proved this.

It couldn’t be this hopeless, Thalyssra was doing something. There was hope, there had to be. They were doing something to save them all, that’s why they were fighting. The Champions that poured out from across the world were all doing something to help. Bringing food, and more importantly, mana for those who can’t get it for themselves. 

The last time a Kaldorei gave him a handful of mana gems, no bigger than a copper, he’d scrambled to consume them; quickly bursting into tears upon realizing how quickly he’d became an animal when presented with it. 

Hiccupping Vansia ripped off a bit of his tunic, folding the cloth before pressing it against his neck. Even though the hope that morning brought was beginning to fade, he couldn’t allow himself to fall into despair. 

**Author's Note:**

> On "Nightborne blood is silver" during the Suramar cinematic where Thalyssra is telling us about what happened and why she's reaching out for help she got hurt. There's a bit of her back that has a glowing silver fluid around where she got slashed, appearing to be blood. 
> 
> Nightfallen/Withered likely don't have this as they have been cut off from an arcane source.


End file.
